runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor/Dialogue
Professor Before the quest *'Professor:' Hello friend *'Professor:' This is my poorly telescope *'Professor:' It's been tampered with and is not working *'Professor:' If your good at crafting *'Professor:' I would appreciate your help! *'Professor:' Come to the reception if you can During the quest *'Professor:' Hello friend *'Professor:' I hope you get all the parts soon *'Professor:' Return to the reception *'Professor:' When you have the things I need After repairing the Telescope *'Professor:' Hello friend *'Professor:' It's time to use the telescope After looking through the telescope *'Professor:' Well done, well done!! *'Professor:' Let's see what the stars have in store for us today *''(You look through the telescope)'' **I can see a constellation ***'Player:' I can see a constellation ***'Professor:' Yes, with this device ***'Professor:' The heavens are opened to us... ***'Professor:' The constellation you saw was *** Aquarius **** Professor: Aquarius the water-bearer **** Professor: the Gods of water award you with water runes *** Aries **** Professor: Aries the ram **** Professor: The ram's strength improves your attack abilities *** Cancer ****'Professor:' Cancer the crab ****'Professor:' The armoured crab gives you an amulet of protection *** Capricorn ****'Professor:' Capricorn the goat ****'Professor:' you are granted an increase in strength *** Gemini ****'Professor:' Gemini the twins ****'Professor:' The double nature of Gemini awards you a two-handed weapon *** Leo **** Professor: Leo the lion **** Professor: The power of the lion has increased your hitpoints *** Libra ****'Professor:' Libra the scales ****'Professor:' The scales of justice award you with Law Runes *** Pisces **** Player: Pisces the fish **** Player: The gods rain food from the sea on you *** Sagittarius **** Professor: Sagittarius the Centaur **** Professor: The Gods award you a maple longbow *** Scorpio ****'Professor:' Scorpio the scorpion ****'Professor:' The scorpion gives you poison from it's sting *** Taurus ****'Professor:' Taurus the bull ****'Professor:' You are given the strength of a bull *** Virgo ****'Professor:' Virgo the virtuous ****'Professor:' The strong and peaceful nature of virgo boosts your defence ***''(You haved gained 2 quest points!)'' ***'Professor:' By Saradomin's earlobes! ***'Professor:' You must be a friend of the gods indeed ***''(Well done, you have completed the Observatory quest)'' ***'Professor:' Look in your backpack for your reward ***'Professor:' In payment for your work ***''(After repairing the telescope you feel more knowledgable in the skill of crafting)'' ***'Professor:' Now I have work to do... ***''(The professor goes about his business)'' **What am i looking at ? ***'Player:' What am I looking at ? ***'Professor:' This is the revealed sky ***'Professor:' The constellation you saw was ***as above Looking through the telescope again (Seeing Scorpio) *I can see a constellation through the telescope **'Player:' I can see a constellation through the telescope **'Professor:' Yes, I feel the stars have a message for you... *I see something, but I don't know what it is **'Player:' I see something, but I don't know what it is **'Professor:' With time you may come to learn **'Professor:' The secrets of the stars After the quest *'Professor:' Hello friend *'Professor:' The stars hold many secrets *'Professor:' The moon rises in Scorpio... Category:Observatory Quest